The Beginning of a PurrFect Friendship
by Artemis91
Summary: A newly human Cas wants a kitten and Dean is reluctant to give in. Pouty!Cas Warning: Spoilers until Season 5 finale.


Disclaimer: This awesome story was written by my very good friend LoriCas and I'm only posting it on Fanfic on her behalf. You rock, Lori!

I got the idea for this story from making a pic of cas & a cat, and him wanting one and dean saying NO

This is set after the apocalypse, Sam is still in the pit, Dean has left Lisa and Cas has still not returned from heaven

It had been 6 months since the apocalypse and although Dean had promised Sam he would lead an apple pie life, he just couldn't keep his last promise to his brother. Dean didn't love Lisa, his heart belonged to another, but Castiel had not returned to earth since he left Dean in his Impala 6 months ago. Dean near on prayed every night for castiel to return to him, he wanted to hold him, tell him exactly what his angel meant to him, that he...well that he loved him, he had tried to pretend with Lisa but he couldnt live a lie.

Laying on his bed in the rented motel room in Maine, dean thought back to the last time he'd seen cas, his last words to him, how dean had wished for this, that he didnt want peace, the look in cas's eyes, he wondered if thats why cas had stayed away, maybe dean had let him down too much? He sat on the end of his bed, prayed and laid down on his back, outside there was a storm brewing, dean put the radio on to block out the noise of the thunder and rain and fell asleep to the sweet melodical sounds of Metallicas enter sandman.

A few hours later Cas was literally thrown from heaven and chucked into Dean Winchesters motel room, his wings torn from his back, his grace ripped from his soul, he had chosen a life with Dean over heaven and he was now a fallen angel because of it. At first he sat on the floor crying quietly, staring at Dean sleeping, how he longed to be with this man, he was scared because he had given up everything on a love that was never returned, for a man that had given up on himself. Then he felt the pain of his missing wings and grace and couldn't control his emotions any longer, he let out a loud sob and gasp of pain. Dean heard this and presuming it was a demon/shapeshifter/bad ass angel hell bent on revenge grabbed the gun from under his pillow and shot a warning shot at the intruder, narrowly missing cas and breaking a window behind him.

"Who's there, show your face you SOAB!" Dean shouted into the darkness

Cas unable to speak through pain and shock of almost being shot by the man he loved gave out a small cry

"What the? show yourself" Dean said sounding more angrier "That first shot was a warning, I won't miss u a second time"

"Dean!" cas said weakly "Dean please don't"

Suddenly the world stopped spinning for Dean, he pinched his arm, was that Cas, was cas really here with him? Why did he sound so weak? And then it dawned on Dean that he'd almost shot his angel, dropping his gun he reached for the lamp by his bed and flicked it on, the sight that he was met with broke his heart in two. Cas was slumped on the floor, covered in blood, his beautiful blue eyes filled with tears, tear track marks falling from his eyes down to his chin. Without waiting a minute longer he rushed to Cas's side, helping him up he walked him to the bed, he sat him on the edge and stood in front of him, without thinking he wrapped his arms round his angel and pulled him close to his chest, running his fingers thru cas's soft dark hair to soothe him. Cas was shaking either he was cold, scared or in pain, dean concluded it was probably a mixture of all three.

"Cas, hey sweetheart it's ok, what happened, where have you been?" dean said softly

Cas looks up and looks straight into deans bright green eyes, his lip trembles

"I was banned from returning to earth because of my feelings for someone" cas replied quietly

"Feelings? For who cas?" Dean bit his lower lip and stared into Cas's big blue eyes

"For you Dean, it's always been you, i was kept prisoner in heaven for months, then I was given a choice, obey heaven and my feelings for you or be chucked to earth a mortal, I...I love you dean, I couldn't denie it any longer, they tore my wings from me and took my grace, I'm as mortal as you now and i did all of it ... for you" cas whispered thru gritted teeth, he felt a tear drop from his eyes and turned his face away from Dean

"You did that for me Cas?"

"Yes...I would do anything for you" cas cried back, still refusing to look at dean thru fear of rejection

Dean let go of cas and knelt down in front of him, he cupped his face in his strong hand and lifted cas to face him, suddenly he grabbed cas's face with both hands a pushed his lips gently against the soft ones of the angel. Cas tasted of salty tears, rain and chocolate, he gently kissed Dean back, slowly at first then harder, dean teased his tongue into cas's mouth and groaned when his angel opened his mouth for him and gently sucked on his tongue, exploring deans mouth with his own tongue, their kisses became more urgent and dean lowered cas onto the bed, covering his angel with his own sturdy body. They continued to kiss until cas stopped crying, Dean laid on his back and pulled cas into his arms, kissing his forehead his whispered "I love you too Cas, I'm never letting you go. I promise, go to sleep now angel, tomorrow we'll go and get you some new clothes ok?"

"Yes dean I'd like that...I love u" was all cas managed before he fell into a deep sleep, his arm draped over deans chest pulling him tight.

In the morning dean helped cas to shower, showing him how to wash and shave, he patched his wounds up & then he helped him to dress in a pair of his blue jeans and an old metallica tee-shirt, they went and got breakfast at white castle, after 2 lots of pancakes and bacon cas was finally full, Dean drove him to a mall on the mission of getting some better fitting clothes for cas. As they walked into the mall they walked past a pet store, in the window was a small fluffy ginger kitten, Dean looked at it and carried on walking.

"so cas what sort of clothes do you want to get huh?" Dean said smiling "Cas?"

Dean turned round and cas was stood outside the pet shop, his face pressed against the window staring at the kitten, he had the biggest smile on his face

"Cas what are you doing, come on...focus...clothes"

Cas turned round and looked at Dean with puppy dog eyes

"Dean he's so cute, please can I have him?"

"No Cas, No Way, I don't want a four legged ball of fluff hanging with us, NO"

"Please Dean?"

"Cas...the answers NO"

Dean grabbed cas's hand and led him away from the pet store, taking him into the nearest clothes store. Dean walked around holding up various shirts to cas.

"You like this cas?"

"It's ok, I dont care, just chose something for me" cas said back to him

"Stupid dean, why won't he let me have that kitten, i'd look after him" cas muttered

"What Cas?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself"

"Hey come on you're not mad about that cat are you Cas, you know I don't like them"

Cas looked at him, pouting, raising 1 eyebrow

"Whatever Dean, I don't care, can we just find some clothes so we can go back to the motel, I'm tired, here this will do!" Cas chucks some jeans and tee-shirts at Dean

"Doesn't like cats? What's wrong with him, I only want a little kitten to look after, he's mean, dean is a big meanie!" cas muttered kicking over a pile of shirts

Dean looked at Cas "I heard that! You really want that kitten don't you sweetheart?

Cas looks at Dean with Puppy Dog eyes "Yes Dean, I would like that very much, please can I have him? I'll pay you back; I'll look after him I promise!"

Dean looks at Cas's eyes and is unable to resist them "OH cas not the eyes? Ok go and get your stupid kitten, but you're looking after him! I'll get these, here is some money you need to get food, litter tray and a collar for him as well, I'll meet you at the car"

Cas kisses dean hard on the lips and runs off to the pet store, Dean chooses a few shirts for cas and some boots and trainers, he pays for it and carries the bags to the car. When he reaches the impala he cant help but smile at cas, he's sat on the floor next to the car, the ball of ginger fluff in his arms, cas is smiling, his blue eyes shining, all the kittens stuff is spread around him

"You happy now cas?" dean asks, kneeling down, giving the kitten a stroke behind its ear

"Yes Dean thank you, I got him a collar, I hope u don't mind but I called him angel?"

Dean kisses Cas on the lips and pulls them both into a hug "No I think that's perfect Cas, come on lets go home, I wanna see you model these clothes for me"

Cas laughs, kisses dean once again, Dean loads the bags onto the backseat and they climb in the impala and head back to the motel...


End file.
